Dragonball Uzumaki
by you know who it is
Summary: Fourth great Shinobi war, Armageddon of the Shinobi era, A war to end all wars Naruto...Do I really have to say more?


(This story is just to see if you guys think its good or not lol)

Naruto dragonballz cross

Plot:

Normal speaking: hello

Thinking/flashbacks: _hello _

Demons/techniques: **hello**

( ) (my ramblings)

256 years after the fourth great Shinobi war considered as Armageddon of the Shinobi era. A war to end all wars. Only one survived after the final battle with the legendary leader of Akatsuki Madara Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze AKA "the Demon flash" also known as the greatest demon to have ever lived absorbing the previous king the kyuubi no yoko while still keeping the Kyuubi conscious also considered the strongest Shinobi to have ever existed surpassing his father the "yellow flash" of konoha and the fabled creator of jutsu the Rikudou no sennin. In this age chakra is almost non-existant expect for a select few of these are the Namikaze and Nara clans.

Deep in space

In a deep recess of space a Huge planet was completely obliterated destroying countless other planets near it with a huge red, orange and…pink hue after a few minutes all that was left of the once huge planet was a few debris and a small flying pink comet of some kind came flying out coursed to another planet

Firecountry

9:00pm

"Alright guys I am going out hunting hopefully we will have a feast tonight. Tomorrow we will continue your training in the **clone** and **substitution**** technique****." **Said the Namikaze clan head while walking out of the massive compound** "**but jiji I already have enough chacro for the **shadow clone jutsu** why won't you teach me that**" **said the little boy dressed in the blindingly orange jumpsuit** "**I said stop calling me that Sasuke also it's called charka not chacro and not until everybody else gets to your level of chakra and besides your control is terrible work on that**" **said the blond haired individual** "**I bet I could create more then him**" **muttered the black haired boy quietly looking at the ground and pouting " no you can't sasu-chan now go call Shazumaru I got to talk to that lazy boy before I go" thoughtfully said the blond man. The little boy was just gaping at the blond before he just shock his head and said "I probably should of gotten used to that by now" quietly remarked the 6-7 year old before he raced of to find the lazy genies.

With the pink ball of some kind

The pink ball Crashed down on a small planet that was surrounded by thousands of other planets teeming with life. Suddenly the pink ball opened with a sickening crunch and out of that ball came a relatively harmless looking creature so the brave beings of this relatively small planet ether just walked away disinterested or looked at the Pink Skinny beast with a greedy stare. The pink one just looked around and said "ghathhagahagah" and then started firing pink balls of energy at the boar like animals.

With Naruto and co

After a while the little six year old returned with a boy in a purple fish net top with a plain top over it so only a bit of the fish net could be seen his pants were combat pants with lots of pockets for various things "Yo Shazumaru" the fishcake waves at the man identified as Shazumaru "hello Uzumaki-sama how may I assist you" Shazumaru says while bowing down. Naruto looking displeased enlightens Shazumaru "listen Shazu-kun I told you before and I'll tell again you don't need to bow to me we're equals" Shazumaru looks up before standing with a small smile on his face "I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama but you have done a lot for the Nara clan"

Flash back

_Behind the shade of a tree in a massive expansive desert there was a group of about five people and a baby fortunately it was a big tree. "Kazumaru-sama what should we do our last bit of water was used to make sure that little Shazumaru-Chan never fainted out of thirst" Kazumaru the man being addressed was Clad in a fish net shirt and over that he had a jacket that looked like the arms of it had been ripped of he also had a pineappley kind of hair style that was tied back by a small tattered band the man he was addressing turned to him and, he then replied "I don't know Shibamaru-san I just don't know" after a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence the eldest member of the group continued "it's going to take a miracle to save us" every one around him looked shocked, Kazumaru's wife Mikato still in a shocked state yelled out "B-b-but you said that you'd take care of us, you said that we'd be fine!" The man Known as Kazumaru leveled a harsh glare at his wife and spoke in a cold quiet voice that everyone there could hear "Are you not a Nara you of all people should know that there was no hope for the Nara clan once we set on this pathetic journey, the only reason I came was because it was better to die with family then at 'that' place!" if the family was shocked at first now they were out right just gaping and some of them were lost in thought on this new revelation a few minutes passed with a tense atmosphere then "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAA" instantly the tense atmosphere was broken as all the adults looked at the only child there who was as if sensing the tense atmosphere on his mother and crying for his fix of milk "…" was the collective response to the young child's screams for milk again the baby cried out for milk or some other form of substance to appease his hunger and all the got was a annoyed sigh from a young 5-6 year old "looks like the idiotic baby's hungry again…you what I say I say we leave him here" before a retort could be made a new smooth voice could be heard "well that wouldn't be very nice now would it" said the mysterious figure clad in a completely black AnBu style clothes with a katana strapped to his side the sheath of the katana was complete black with the etchings of the Kanji for__ Uchiha __on it..._

(If you do please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't and ill try to make it better)


End file.
